Call Of Love
by ErzaScarletMeow203
Summary: A Natsu x Erza one-shot in real life as gamers. Requested by bl00dshy. (don't really like that couple but it was requested so I did it.) Enjoy! Rated T for pretty much nothing. No lemons or limes or fluffs. I suck at summary's. LOL. YAYAYAYAY!


**CALL OF LOVE**

"Hey, FlameBrain back me up." She said as her female voice sounded through the headphones. "It's FlameBoy!" He whined. "Whatever. Just come over here!" She half yelled. Natsu muttered something under his breath but pressed down the button and ran over. He was playing Call Of Duty with his online friend, Titania. She could be bossy and mean at times but he didn't care. He saw her and ran over.

She carefully started to move, obviously having a plan. Natsu followed then saw a enemy and started to shoot. Due to the sound of gunshots other followed. "FlameBrain! We were almost at their center!" Natsu and Titania started to shoot the enemy but after one minute died. After responding he almost fell off the coach. "FLAMEBRAIN! WE WE'RE ALMOST AT THE CENTER! WE COULD HAVE AMBUSHED THEM! YOU KNOW THAT'S ONE OF THE HARDEST TEAMS!" She yelled. Natsu yanked off the headphones and waited for the yelling to stop. Even when held arms length away he heard her clearly. "STOP SHOOTING AT EVERYONE! THAT COME IN HANDY AGAINST WEAK PEOPLE BUT CAREFUL PLANNING BEATS THE HARD TEAMS!"

After five more minutes of yelling Natsu could finally put the headphones on. "Okay! I'm sorry. You could tell me the plan before hand. How do you even come up with them?" He heard nothing and thought Titania logged off but she finally spoke. "Smart people play too!" She half yelled. "Fine. But I'm sure someone who can plan like you must use videos and cheats." That started more yelling. "I DON'T USE CHEATS!" He heard before a small click and she signed off. Natsu stretched and walked over to his bed, falling on it. He stared at the ceiling wondering who Titania really was.

Erza woke up and did a small happy dance. Today she was finally going to meet FlameBoy. She hoped he wasn't some fat dude that does nothing else but play. Pouring her milk she pondered on what he would look like. She always thought of a cute teenage boy with blue eyes and brown hair. As she sat down to eat she grabbed the book she was reading. It was something about a world of magic. It seemed pretty good. Her favorite character was a super strong female. After reading one chapter she put the dishes away and started to get ready.

She put on a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt that said, "HEARTS KREUZ" along it with the little cross symbol. She was going to meet FlameBoy at the Call Of Duty stand. She left her hair down and put on a pair of plain black shoes. She grabbed her backpack making sure everything was in it. "Ticket, drink, snacks, comic books, sunglasses." She smiled to herself then left. She waited in line for the train, then getting on she grabbed out a comic book and started to read.

"Auggg!" Natsu moaned, his face green. He sat sprawled out of the train. "I should have walked." He said. After four hours of motion sickness the train finally stopped at his stop. He staggered out, wanting to fall. After getting over it he started to look for the convention. After another half hour of searching he found it and went inside. It wasn't too busy, at least not yet. He looked at all the people in their cosplay then looked at his clothes.

He was wearing his usually, a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, and white knee-length trousers. He touched his scarf and thought back about his adopted father. His mother and father had left him and Igneel had found him. He had teached him lots of things before giving him this scarf and disappearing. After that Natsu had went to Fairy High. Shaking his head he headed for the Call Of Duty booth. Finding no one he sat down, thinking about Titania.

As Erza neared the booth she saw one guy. He looked to be twenty. He was tall and didn't pay any attention to her. She let out a small sigh and looked to the next one. He had black hair and green eyes. He was a little overweight and when he saw Erza he stood up. He ruffled his hair and tried to act cool. "Hey." He said, nodding his chin up. Erza looked up at him. "Umm…" She said. "Comma girl! Come with me. You're like the only girl here!" He half whined, still trying to act cool. "Sorry. But I'm here to meet someone." She saw someone else, with pink spiky hair but he just looked into the crowd. Trying to find someone.

She sat down next to him, thinking he wasn't going to come. After half an hour she sighed and put her hand to her head. "Just when I thought I would actually meet him he doesn't show up." She mumbled. The boy sitting next to her looked over. "You waiting for someone?" He asked. Erza looked up and smiled slightly. "Yeah. But he's a no show." The boy stared at her but then shook his head. "I'm here to meet someone too. It some girl that I play Call Of Duty with." Something dawned on Erza. "Wait. Who's that person?" She asked. "Her user name in Titania. Why?" He answered. Erza smiled. "Well… This may be funny but I'm Titania!" She said. "And your FlameBoy." He looked at her. "Call me Natsu." He said. "Erza." She replied putting on a natural smile. "I never thought someone as pretty as you would play video games." Erza turned away so Natsu wouldn't see her blush. "I'm not that pretty." She whispered. Natsu put on a goofy grin. "Fine. You're not that pretty."

Erza blushed vanished. "WHAT! YOUR SO MEAN!" She yelled, drawing attention. She lowered her voice. "Meany." She said. "Hey! Your words not mine." He said, holding up his hands in defeat. Erza smiled and laughed. It was starting to get busy, so Erza asked if he wanted to leave. "Sure." He said, standing up. He held his hand up for Erza. She blushed slightly and took it. As they walked out they started to talk about other games. "What's better? Mincraft or Halo 4?" Erza thought for a second. "Halo 4" She said. "No! It's Minecraft!" Natsu said. "Hey. Were are we going?" Erza asked, stopping. Natsu shrugged. "I don't think that far." He gave her another infamous smile. "I didn't think you would be such a pretty girl. I was picturing someone more ugly." Erza whacked him halfway playfully on the head. "Don't call me ugly!" She said, turning away from him. "I-I wasn't!" He stammered, rubbing his head.

Erza giggled slightly but stops and puts a mean face on. "Whatever." She says while walking away. "Hey! Wait up!" Natsu calls, catching up. Erza didn't look but she could tell he was staring at her. Finally he gave in to her little game and ran in front of her. "Erza! Talk to me!" He whines. Erza stopped and fakes thinking about it. She wasn't going to say no. But she want to make him scared that she would never talk to him again. "Fine. But only because you said please." She said, smiling. Natsu smiled back and walking next to her talking about a strong team he found.

After the few hours they talked they had to sadly go back. Before she left Erza slipped a piece of paper with her number. She smiled to herself and waved as Natsu board the train. As she got on herself she looked in her bag to find he did the same. She read the number over then started to daydream. When she got home Lucy, her roommate was back from her business trip. "Hey Erza!" She called from the kitchen. "Hey." Erza said back, sitting on the couch. Lucy sat next to her. "Sooo? Tell me everything." Erza stared at her wide brown eyes. "Ughh. Fine." She said. "Well FlameBoy turned out to be a really cute pink haired boy. His name is Natsu." Lucy listened intently as Erza said the rest of her story. "He took you out to eat! Aww so cute!"

She squealed when Erza had finished. "It's not cute. He was just being polite." As she stood up she added. "And you like this gossip stuff too much." "Not my fault!" She whined as Erza walked into the kitchen. As she was pouring her drink she heard a high pitch squeal. Setting the cup down she ran in to find Lucy holding a slip of paper. Erza ran over and attempted to grap it but Lucy held it out of her reach. "He gave you his number!" She said, smiling. "_Lucy_." Erza said in her scary voice. Lucy squeaked and handed her the paper. "Thank you." Erza said, taking the paper and shoving it in her pocket. "Now. I have to play Call Of Duty. I have the best plan of how to beat the next team." Lucy stood up, she didn't like games plus she had to go pay the rent to Landlady.

As Erza signed on she smiled to see Natsu was on. "Hey FlameBrain." She called into the mic. "Its FlameBoy. Or Natsu!" He whined on the other end. She knew he found the number, he had too. She secretly liked how he was too shy to say anything about it. "Okay the team you find is weak in power but they a really smart. But even so we can just attack head on." "YES!" She heard Natsu say. "Okay. Sending a challenge now." After a few moments they spawned into their world. (Sorry if its not like the real game. I don't play it!) "Okay. Go find them and beat them up!" Erza yelled into the mic. In ten minutes they had won, and gone up one more rank. They were now rank 9. It was good but not good enough.

"Okay. Lets try beating that one team again." Natsu said. Erza was slightly shocked. He normally didn't like fighting teams that need smarts not power. "O-okay." She said, cursing herself for stammering. As they spawned into that world he didn't attack, though he almost did. Erza's yelling stopped him. Finally they reached their destination. A hole leading into their base camp. "First we smoke bomb them then ew shoot like crazy." She said. "Easy." Natsu said. Erza and Natsu both throw two smoke bombs and when they went off, crawled through the hole, shooting widely. When the smoke cleared only a handful were left. Natsu quickly killed them, giving a warrior yell as he did. "YES! FINALLY BEAT THAT TEAM!" Erza yelled. "YEP!" Natsu yelled back. It grew silent and Erza shifted her spot. Natsu was never silent.

"So… um." He finally said. "Yes?" Erza asked. "I was wandering. You do have to but maybe you want to hang out some time…?" He said, sheepishly. Erza remained silent for a few moments but replied yes. She heard a sigh from his end. Then a faint, "FlameBrain's going on a date!" "I'm not Streaker!" He yelled back. "Gotta go!" He said to Erza signing off. Erza stood and walked to her bed, falling down on it and falling asleep.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Natsu moaned and rolled out of the bed, falling on his butt. "Ow!" He said, standing up. 9:00 he thought. Erza and Natsu decided to meet every Saturday at 10:00. This was the first time and Natsu was not looking forward to riding the train. "Going on your date?" Natsu spun around and glared at Gray. "It's not a date! It's a meeting!" Gray smirked. "A meeting? A meeting of love?" That through Natsu off. He ran over and started to shove against Gray. They did this about 5 times a day. After a few minutes of yelling they heard, "Hey! Will you quiet down? More than one person lives in this building!" Natsu stepped of Gray. "Sorry GildArts!" Gray called. 9:25. "I need to get ready!" Natsu said, running around.

As he was getting ready he heard, "Meow. Meow. Meow." Looking over his shoulder he saw Happy. His blue cat. He was a rare type, blue cats are not common. "What do you need?" He asked, picking him up and looking into his face. "Meow. Meow." Happy said. "Food?" Happy shook his head. "Umm… I let Erza guess!" Natsu said. Happy jumped out of his hands and into his bag. Natsu laughed then flung the bookbag on and running out the door. It was a sunny day, almost too hot but the shade was nice. As Natsu entered the train it started. He fell on the seat groaning. "I HATE trains!" He whined, but he thought of Erza and that eased the feeling. When the train pulled up to his stop he got out and started to walked to the Cafe. The Cafe name was Gilda.

When he walked up to it Erza was already there. "Hey!" He called waving to Erza. She smiled at him and waved back then but on a neutral face. She had her hair in a braid with a headband type thing on. It was yellow with little bows. She had a dress that went over her shoulders and down to her knees. It was a very light blue and white, along with gold marking on it. She was wearing a pair of boots that went a few inches below the knee. They were the same blue color. (I made the Lightning Empress armor into a dress.) Her hair blew in the wind and Natsu stopped for a moment and stared. He shoot his head then started to walk again. He sat down on the other side and silent follow his arrival. No one said anything for a while but Erza finally spoke. "Umm… so I found another team." Natsu nodded and started to play with his hands. more silence followed. _Who knew it would be so weird?_ He thought. "Meow. Meow. Meow." Both Natsu and Erza flinched. "Oh yeah! Happy!" Natsu said, picking up the blue cat. "Wow! That's a rare breed!" Erza said, finally looking up from the ground. "Yeah. I found his mother and took her in, and then Happy was born!" Natsu passed Happy over to Erza. "He's so cute." Natsu smiled, and Erza smiled back.

"I heard you had a roommate." She said. Natsu rolled his eyes, "More like a idiot I can't get rid off." "Hey. I can feel you pain. Lucy always wants all the details for everything." She started to blush, remembering how Lucy found his number. "So if you know I had a roommate you probably heard him?" "Yeah…" She replied. "But don't think I agree with him. This isn't a date… is it?" Natsu smiled one of him infamous grins, "It doesn't have to be. But it can." Erza blushed again then stood up. Natsu looked at her questionably. "Come on, I know where we can go." She said. Natsu stood up and started to follow her. Soon they got to a river. "It the bridge is up here." She said, walking upstream. "Okay!" He said, walking next to her. Soon they saw the outline of the bridge up ahead. Erza started to run but stopped short. Natsu joined her. "Well… This is great. The bridge is broken. We can't go now." She said, sounding somewhat defeat.

She gasped when Natsu picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?!" She said struggling slightly, but blushing madly at the same time. She heard the sound of water splashing and looked down to see Natsu was carrying her over. She looked back at him to find him grinning. "You didn't have too." She said quietly when they got across. "It was no problem. Now lets go see this place!" He said, grabbing Erza hand and running. "Wait! You don't know where to go! So why are you taking me there?" She called up to him. Natsu stopped looked thoughtful. Erza started to walk again, but didn't let go of Natsu hand.

Natsu looked down at their entwined hands, then back at Erza and felt his heart tug against his his chest. He shook his head, _No. She doesn't see you that way. _He thought. Erza led him off the path and he soon found himself walking past beautiful trees with their vines hanging. Erza stopped and Natsu looked up and let out a small gasp. The tree was even more pretty than the rest. It had almost white bark, and the hanging vines gave off a glow. "I found it yesterday while walking around." Erza said quietly.

Natsu looked over to her, and felt his eyes grow wider. The dress fit perfectly with this place, and the glow lit up her face making her even more pretty. She started to lead him over to the roots to sit. Natsu and Erza just stared around, not knowing what to say. "Natsu…" Erza said quietly. Natsu looked over to her. "Why did you agree to meet me again?" She asked. "Well, to talk about the teams we had to beat." He said. "No. We could do that over the headphones like we used to. So why…?" She asked again. Natsu stared at her and thought for a moment. "Well the truth is…" He stopped himself and looked away. unable to carry on. "Tell me." She said softly. Natsu took a deep breath. "The truth is well… I wanted to see you again. You so pretty and perfect I couldn't stay away." He looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. He looked up when he felt her hands touch his arm. "Natsu…" She said, but instead just hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back, slightly confused at the action but glad she did it at the same time.

When she let go she sat back and smiled, but looked at the ground. Natsu stared at the ground, wishing the hug had lasted somewhat longer. "Natsu… come here." Erza said, tugging at his arm. Natsu joined her and stared into her eyes. "Natsu why do you hang out with me when there is girls that are prettier and better than me?" 'Well that's easy. Because your the only girl that plays Call Of Duty, and is pretty. Plus a lot of girls are just pretty but are annoying. Something you're not." Erza rested her head against Natsu's shoulder and sighed. "Erza why do you hang out with me?" He asked. "Easy. You someone that plays Call Of Duty and isn't fat, stupid, or mean. Or all." She answered, before letting out a small laugh. She closed her eyes and soon her breathing became slow, and deep showing she fell asleep. Happy showed up and laid down next to Natsu. Natsu smiled and looked up at the darkening sky. He looked back at Erza and started to slowly pick her up bridal style. She snuggled up against his chest and smiled. Natsu blushed slightly but hugged her tighter, then started to walk back.

Erza woke and looked at the cream colored ceiling of her room. _Wait. I have a blue ceiling. _She sat up and looked around to find herself in a room, just not her own. While looking around her felt something crawl on top of her and she slowly looked down to see it was Happy, laying down on her lap. _Wait. If Happy is here than…_ She looked over to she Natsu sleeping next to her. She stared at him sleeping body and couldn't help to smile as his face. He looked so peaceful. Without a worry in his mind. She looked down at Happy and noticed she was wearing something gray. _Gray?_ She thought. I wasn't wearing anything gray. Slowly she stood up, making sure not to wake Happy.

Once she was up she looked down to find herself in a plain gray shirt and a pair of running shorts. She let out a small sigh upon finding them girl clothes not boys. Natsu stirred in his sleep, opening one eye. He first looked at Happy then at Erza. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and smiled but stopped when she stormed over. She glared at him and he looked away. He saw her point to the shirt, to angry or confused to talk. He tilted his head then got it. "Wow. I did not dress you in that. I called Lucy and asked her to bring you something to sleep in. She dressed you." He saw Erza let out a breath then look confused. "How did you call Lucy?" She asked. "I might have look on your phone." Erza whacked him on the head, acting angry even though she was blushing madly. "Don't look on my phone!" She said. "I didn't see anything private." He started to blush as he said this, "I-I mean I didn't start to snoop around. I went to contacts and then typed in Lucy." He stammered. Erza looked at him, then sighed. "Fine. I believe you. But why didn't you just ask Lucy to take me home?" She asked, sitting on the end on the bed. "I did. She just said to let you sleep here." He said, stretching.

"Note. Going to kill Lucy." Erza whispered. "Aww. But wasn't the slumber party fun?" He said, half whining. "It wasn't a slumber party. More of us sleeping. Now I need to get back." She said, standing up. "Stay for Breakfast." He invited, and started to get out cooking stuff. "Watch this." He said, turning in on. He started to cook them, but in a special way and soon he had made a dragon with the flames. "Wow. I didn't know you could do that." She said. "Yeah. I'm just really good with fire. I can make it, shape in, all those things." He said, setting the food down. "So, we should hang out more." Erza said, staring at her food. "Yeah. Next Saturday." He said. "No I mean like more than once every week. How about you come over tomorrow?" She said. "T-tomorrow? Umm okay." He said, cursing himself for stammering under his breath.

"Your cute when you are embarrassed." She said with a giggle. "Not are cute as that blush." He said, smiling. She started to blush again but stopped. "Whatever. Now I have to go." She said, standing up. "Okay. Let me grab your stuff." He said, running into his room. He came out with her clothes and her phone laying on top. "Thanks. See you tomorrow!" She said, stepping out. Before she saw fully out she blew a kiss to Natsu making him blush madly. She giggled and ran down the stairs to the trains.

When she got home she ran in and quickly found Lucy sitting at her desk, working on her book. "Lucy… Why didn't you take me home yesterday." She asked, standing over her. "Umm… You should thank me. Now you slept with him!" She said. "LUCY!" Erza yelled, blushing. "Come on. I know you liked being able to be there." She laughed. "Whatever. Now he's coming over tomorrow so you have to be gone." She said. "Coming over!? Okay I'll be gone." She said, doing a little dance. "You're too weird." Erza said, shaking her head. She sat down on the couch, thinking of Natsu. _I if I will ever get to hold his hand again. Or ever hug him again. Or have him carry me. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him._ She paused her thoughts for a moment. _Why would I ever think that? _She thought, but found herself thinking it again.

Natsu sat on the couch with Erza. He could tell she was closer than she needed to be but he didn't mind. "So… About yesterday." She said. "What about it." He asked, confused. "Well… you said I was the prettiest girl you met. That can't be true." She said. "Why not? Because I think it is true." She leaned closer. "Natsu… Thank you." She whispered. "About what?" He asked. "About saying those things. No one was really close to me. Only one person who was cheating on me. He was getting married when he dated me." She said, sniffing. "I loved him… but he left me for her. Why would you like Ultear over me? She wasn't better than me." She said. "Well he's stupid. I would choose you over anyone, even finding my father." He said.

Erza started to tear up. one tear fell down her cheek. Natsu leaned closer and wiped the tear away. Only inches apart, they stared into each others eyes before leaning closer and kissing. Erza heart stopped for the moment and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. When they finally stopped they just stared at each other before kissing again. "I gotta go." Natsu said, standing up. Erza stood up too and wrapped her hands around Natsu neck, she kissed him lightly on the lips then stood back, allowing Natsu to leave.

For the next two years they saw each other everyday. One day Natsu invited her over. When she got there Gray handed her a paper. _Go to the Cafe._ It read. It didn't take long for her to figure out what Cafe to go to. As she walked to the Cafe where they met at she saw Happy sitting on top of the table. She walked over to him and saw a note tied to his collar. She grabbed it and read it, _Place of Games and Meeting_. It said. "Games, and Meeting… Games, and Meeting. Of course the game convection!" She said, running over to the street. She walked up to the building finding it closed but another note tied to the door. _The broken Bridge. _She thought for a moment then ran for the river. She found it fixed and crossed over it. She started to was through the trees, wondering what Natsu had planned for her. Soon she found the biggest tree and walked next to it. "Erza." A voice said.

Erza turned around to find Natsu looking at her. "Now what the point of this?" She asked stepping closer. She gasped when Natsu went down on one leg. He reached behind his back and pulled out a little box. "Erza… Will you marry me?" He asked. "Of Course!" Erza said, kissing him. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that." She said, smiling at him. "So have I." He said, giving one of his infamous grins again.

Erza stared at Natsu in his tux. It was their wedding day and Erza was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was puffy and went down to her ankles. From the waist line the bottom half had gray covers. The top was plain white with some gray markings. The back had little "Wings" leading off from it. It was complete with a choker necklace and hair piece. (Just think of Heavens Wheel.) "Do you, Erza take this man at your Husband?" The preacher asked. "I do." She said. "Do you, Natsu take this woman as your wife." He asked Natsu. "I do." He said. "You may now kiss the bride." He said, stepping back. Natsu and Erza kissed and everyone clapped. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" He said. Natsu and Erza stared into each other eyes, than stepped apart slightly to say their vows. "Natsu… I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, Your partner in parenthood, Your ally in conflict, Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, Your student and your teacher, Your consolation in disappointment, Your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things."

She smiled over to him and waited to hear his words. "Erza today I take you to be my wife. Together we will create a home becoming a part of one another.I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring, and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." Tears started to form at Erza eyes and she kissed Natsu again. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. "I love you too." He said. The turned to look at the camera and unable to know that Gray held up a "Achievement Unlocked: Obtain a Partner." Sign.

After the pictures they heard giggles and look behind them to see Gray hiding the sign behind his back. "Gray!" Natsu yelled, grabbing the sign. "Hey! I made it better!" Gray said back, taking the sign. "Natsu… it's our wedding." Erza said glaring at him and Gray. Gray and Natsu put their hands over each other shoulders. "Okay!" They both said, acting like friends. "Okay I'm going to eat some Strawberry Cheesecake now." She said a smile on her face.

**Hey Guys! This is a Natsu x Erza fanfiction requested by bl00dshy. I'm not a fan of this couple but I like this fanfiction anyways. So your welcome bl00dshy. Sorry I haven't updated X Erza or Anime Time lately. I was busy, but my friend help me out with this so thank you to Becky. Please review. Bye! *Meow* ~ErzaScarletMeow203**


End file.
